Digimon 2
by Kyrie Sky
Summary: Well, Season one ended nicely... Anyway, what if it didn't end that way? This is my version of what WOULD have happened if Season 1 ended... a little differently. This story is the first of a sevenstory series. Read, Review, Inspire.
1. Chapter 1 The Prisoner

Hi! This is my first fanfic! Hope you all like it! Anyway, the setting would be before the ending of the first season, right after the defeat of Piedmon.

* * *

**Digimon 2.0**

**The Dawn of Darkness**

**Chapter I**

The Prisoner and the Fugitive

She was jailed in her own pursuit. To fulfill her duty. She was now helpless, her only source of power, her wooden staff, lay only a few feet away from her. It was right in front of her. It was locked on the walls of her prison. It was so close. Yet she had tried and failed to reach it. With her hands and feet bound by chains into the wall of her crystalline chamber, there was nothing she can do. She stared outside the walls of her crystal prison. It was a familiar sight. One that she had been seeing since she had indirectly led to her own imprisonment. Rocks, and dirt—the only things she ever saw from the time she was imprisoned in this large hollow crystal. Well, that, her staff and her steel chains. They showed a dull gray in the eerie green glow of her prison.

She knew that she had no power over the crystal that now encapsulated her and kept her from fulfilling what she was appointed to do. Someone else had power over her imprisonment. She sighed. She'll never get out of here. The Dark Masters would never let her out. If only someone had the power to delete them, then she would be free. She would be able to track down and imprison her deadly prey. She would be able to return peace to the digital world. Sadly, there is no one strong enough to the very least challenge the Dark Masters and live to tell the tale. Little did she know that she didn't have to wait long for her taste of freedom.

She closed her eyes, and looked down. She lost hope that she will be able to be freed from her imprisonment. She didn't notice that the shackles that had once bound her hands and feet to the walls of this infernal prison broke. She only heard what she had been hearing all these years. The sound that reminded her of her imprisonment. But what she did notice was that this time, she did not move her body, which would usually cause for the chains to rattle and fill her underground prison with the sound that had been laughing at her all these years. She opened her eyes to see that her hands were free. She was free. She raised her eyes. She heard a click. It was the lock to her staff. It too was now free.

She held her staff in her hands. She felt the quality of her wooden staff that deviated from its gnarled figure. She then raised her eyes and her arms, and everything around her shook. Her prison cracked and opened a hole. The rocks and soil also parted into a hole that led to the surface. Then, she climbed the cylindrical passage formed that would take her to the surface.

_There might still be hope_, she thought as she started to make her way up. And on the way, she wondered what she would find at the surface. And of the poor souls who paid the price of her freedom.

* * *

"YES!" Taichi yelled throwing his fists in the air. "We did it!"

"Wow," said Sora finding it hard to believe that they had just destroyed Piedmon, the last of the dark masters. Mimi, Takeru, and Hikari were holding hands and jumping in circles, celebrating their success.

"Guys," said Koushiro, his voice a little uneasy, "take a look at this." They all gathered around as their digimon devolved to their baby stages, with the exception of Mimi, Takeru and Hikari, who were still jumping around and chanting 'Yay!' over and over again.

"What is it?" said Jyou. Koushiro answered, "It's a message, from Gennai." "YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY!"

"What does it say?" said Yamato. They peered into the screen. Koushiro read aloud:

Children, another evil digimon is heading your way. You'd best reserve your energy for him. He would be your toughest opponent yet.

"Another one?" said Agumon. "I thought Piedmon was the last one." They continued reading:

He is the digimon behind the dark masters' evil plans. I caution you to be extremely careful, since I do not know much about this digimon.

"Guys," said Jyou. "YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY!"

"What is it?" said Yamato. "YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY!"

"I'm getting goosebumps." Sora rolled her eyes. "YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY!"

"Would you guys cut it out already?" she said looking at Mimi who was obviously the one who started all this yelling.

"Alright, alright." Said Mimi who sat down on the ground, heaving breaths. Hikari and Takeru followed suit and sat down laughing.

"What do we do now?" said Yamato, "I mean, the digimon have barely regained their energy after Piedmon."

"I can fight." Said Gabumon, "Magnaangemon's Wings of Hope restored my energy."

"Same here." Said Agumon.

"I don't see any problems." Said Taichi, patting Agumon, "I think we can fight."

"And with Patamon in Perfect Stage," said Takeru, who had caught up with the discussion, "we'll be done in no time." Patamon smiled in response. Then, his mouth flew open as the others turned to look at what he saw.

In the distance, the ground bulged and exploded, sending rocks and other debris flying. Large boulders were not out of the question. "Agumon Digiwarps! To Wargreymon!" Wargreymon quickly fended off one of the flying masses of earth. "Terra Force!"

The other digimon were also quick to react. In a matter of seconds they were already battling the boulders. "There's something weird about these rocks, Giga Missile!" said Metalgarurumon.

"What do you mean?" asked Yamato.

"The boulders," Said Wargreymon "They're all coming from the same direction."

"Alright," Said Taichi, a plan forming in his mind. "We're going to move slowly forward so we can see what the hell is happening." Cautiously, the digidestined walked toward the site of the explosion, their digimon keeping the impending chunks of earth at bay.

* * *

The earth was scarred, clearly the work of her quarry. The sky was black and the stars shone brightly as if rejoicing her return, their beauty unchanged. She closed her eyes and breathed deep the scent of the evening air.

Her memory flashed to the time she had spent with the human before her imprisonment, and she found herself wondering if she the choice she made years ago was right.

She exhaled. Enough.

She must move quickly, whoever freed her must now be facing imminent doom unless she intervenes. She raised her staff, felt the wind take her upwards, and gazed into the distance, the sounds that came were sounds of battle, the sounds of rocks hitting earth. There was no time to waste.

Quickly, she lowered her staff by her right, and raised her other hand. Rocks, soil, and earth quickly floated upwards, and formed a tight sphere above her.

* * *

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon blasted another boulder.

"We're almost there." Said Taichi, as they came nearer the source of the ballistic rocks. He reached in his pockets and took out his monocular. "That's it." Taichi saw a digimon who seemed to be the cause of these flying boulders. As if he were a conductor in an orchestra, the digimon raised his right hand and boulders lifted. He then motioned the rocks to move and the boulders, as if mindless slaves forced to do their masters bidding, quickly shot forward.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon destroyed another one of the flying rocks. "I can see him." She said.

As if on cue, Koushiro quickly opened his trusty laptop and his hands began to hover above the keyboard, his eyes taking in every piece of information he could get.

"Apocalypmon," he said, "Extreme stage. He has a wide array of attacks, but he is adept at using ballistics."

"Ballistics?" inquired Taichi, unfamiliar with the term.

"Long-ranged attacks, Taichi." Explained Yamato

"Oh, right," said Taichi, "That means we have to get closer."

"Taichi," said Yamato "The rocks are getting bigger. Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Yes." Said Taichi, his voice bolstered by conviction. It's how his mind works. Whenever there's a good idea, Taichi sticks to it, sometimes blocking out others' suggestions. Yamato held back his idea. Now is not a good time to have another round with Taichi.

_Boom!_ The ground in front of them exploded. Luckily, Megakabuterimon managed to cover them from the debris. Then, a loud, roaring voice, presumably Apocalypmon's, boomed:

"Welcome to your doom. You have interfered for too long. Now you shall pay."

"Vulcan Hammer!" Zudomon slammed his hammer onto the ground and released a bolt of electricity. His attack was followed by the other digimons', some aimed at Apocalypmon, the others, directed to the still raining boulders. Apocalypmon was attacked repeatedly with Wargreymon's Terra Force and Metalgarurumon's Giga Missile and was soon enveloped in clouds of dust.

"What's that?" said Takeru pointing to where the dust cloud now grew thinner. The thinning cloud of dust revealed a black dome, about twenty feet high.

"Your puny light show," echoed Apocalypmon's booming voice "Is pathetic for a digimon of your caliber. I will show you what a true Extreme stage digimon can really do. Impaling Spikes!"

For a moment, there was eerie silence as the children and the digimon anticipated the impending attacks.

"Well," said Yamato after looking around. "I don't see anyth- EEAH!" A spike, about the size of those spears that the Olympics people use, narrowly missed Yamato at his side.

"It's the sky," said Wargreymon, "He's using it to hide his attacks."

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon released a glowing white arrow. For a moment, it illuminated the sky above them. Then they saw that there were more spikes to be anticipated.

"Terra Force!" Wargreymon's attack lighted up the sky as it drew closer to one of the spikes… and it missed.

"What Happened?" said Taichi who, along with the other children, was now looking straight up.

"They're too small," said Wargreymon, "It's hard to aim."

"Then aim harder!" said Metalgarurumon who flew upward and aimed carefully "Giga Missile!"

The other digimon, with the exception of Zudomon, moved upward and successfully destroyed the spikes in closer range.

"Now what?" said Taichi who still looking up, anticipating a more destructive attack.

Zudomon looked at the children (since he didn't have anything else to do).

"Zudomon," said Jyou who stopped looking up, "You okay?"

"I'm alright." Said Zudomon.

"Oh God." Said Jyou, his eyes fixed toward the black dome. Zudomon turned and saw more of the destructive spikes. This time, there were more of them. If he counted correctly, there were about twenty spikes that came above them. Now, there were hundreds of them.

"Vulcan Hammer!" Zudomon destroyed one of the hundreds of spikes. Luckily, the others turned and saw the spikes. Ironically, however, they were too far to be able to at least aim correctly.

Zudomon, aware of the imminent doom that awaits them, quickly turned, lowered his head, spread his arms, and closed his eyes, hoping that if he were to die now, he would at least die trying to protect the children.

* * *

Well, that's the end of the first chapter! Hope you really liked it! Because if you did, you will simply love what'll come up next.

Till next time. Read, review, inspire.

I'll tell you a secret, there's a way to make us writers submit faster. Follow the arrow, and click away!

l

l

V


	2. Chapter 2 The Blushing Jyou

Kyrie: I know you all want to kill me for the delay…

Mimi: Delay? _Delay_? What do you mean delay? You took a year!

Taichi: Kill you? We won't kill you… not yet at least.

Koushiro:Then what are we going to do with him.

Taichi: We shouldn't just kill him you know, that won't be enough.

Naruto: Here's an idea, why don't you torture him? Give him the old slow and painful death.

Kyrie: (stares at newly materialized characters) You're not serious, are you?

Jyou: I've got the rope!

Yamato: Let me help you with those.

Kyrie: (Wriggles hopelessly after being tied, voice muffled by sock in mouth)

Taichi: What now? Should we burn him alive, or just stick him with pins?

Naruto: What about both?

Sora: Wait! You shouldn't do this to him. (unties Kyrie)

Taichi: But Sora, he hasn't posted any chapters since **last** **year**.

Koushiro:He's got a point you know.

Kyrie: (eyes well with tears) t- thank you S- Sora!

Sora: (shows Kyrie a dagger in her hand) Here, use this.

Kyrie: (pales, sweats uncontrollably) S- Suicide?

Sora: Come on, I'll even help you. (thrusts dagger at Kyrie)

Kyrie: (dodges awkwardly, runs for door) WHAAAAAAAH!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

The Blushing Jyou

He bit his lip. He closed his eyes, and waited for the worst. Zudomon moaned as he waited for the spears to hit.

"ANGEMON DIGIVOLVES TO MAGNAANGEMON!"

"GATE OF DESTINY!"

Zudomon opened his eyes. And turned around.

The spikes diverted upwards and were sucked into the gate. Zudomon gave a sigh of relief. And so did the children.

Jyou couldn't believe his eyes.

Zudomon tried to sacrifice himself just to save them.

Zudomon protected them.

For a moment, Jyou felt warm. He felt close to Zudomon.

Jyou walked toward Zudomon.

And hugged the giant's leg.

"Awwww," said a voice from behind Jyou. "It's so sweet."

Taichi's reaction made the others giggle like kindergarteners.

And caused to Jyou's cheeks to turn pink with awkwardness.

Which caused the others to laugh harder.

Which caused Jyou's cheeks to turn from pink to a bright red.

Which sent the others reeling with laughter.

Jyou collapsed.

Which almost killed the others because they found it hard to breathe.

Takeru looked up at Magnaangemon and smiled. "Thank you."

Wargreymon was the first to descend. "I think we're safe for the moment." The children stared up at the Gate for a second, feeling the safety it provided.

"What now?" said Yamato. Taichi returned his focus to the task at hand. They have to move forward and get close enough to Apocalypmon to attack. The question is how.

Everything went silent as the others tried to think about the problem.

"MOVE!"

Everybody looked at the direction of the voice. It was Magnaangemon. He pushed Angewomon at her side.

"What's wrong with yo—" Angewomon didn't finish her sentence. She was much too shocked.

Magnaangemon buckled as a spike pierced his back and came out his chest, leaving a hole where it passed.

Everyone stared speechless at Magnaangemon.

Taichi was the first to break from the trance, turned around, and pointed. "From behind!" Everyone turned and saw a thousand more spikes heading toward them.

Takeru broke into tears as Magnaangemon disintegrated into the air. He took out his digivice and his crest. The crest glowed orange,

then faded.

And so did their hope.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi:What? The story was going good.

Yamato:And you brought it back to another suspense. What's wrong with you?

Kyrie:(lies in bed, covered with bandages) You tell me.

Naruto:(sitting on chair beside bed) Everything.

Jyou:And why'd you make fun of me?

Everyone:(stare at Jyou, and then laugh)

Naruto:(brutally slams fists at bed's occupant while laughing)


	3. Chapter 3 The Crest of Courage

Kyrie: I'm back guys! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so very long, I know I don't deserve to be forgiven for what I've done (probably even drove some of you crazy waiting for this chapter)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Crest of Courage**

"Terra Force!" Wargreymon blasted another cluster of spikes. "It's getting crowded here!"

"What do we do?" Sora held a crying Takeru, trying in vain to comfort a child who has lost a friend.

"I- I… Taichi was at a loss for words, his mind racing for an answer. There was always an answer, a way to defeat an evil digimon. Memories flashed before him. Memories of all the opponents they've defeated so far, of how they triumphed despite being almost always at a disadvantage. But he could not find an answer.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Taichi folded his arms over his head and collapsed on the ground, defeated. There was too much pressure. Why did he become the leader of this group again? Why did the others think he was up to it?

"Come on!" Yamato tugged at his arm. "You've been given the crest of courage; it's not like you to give up."

The crest of courage.

Yes.

Taichi wondered about that as well. Did he really deserve it? When he was given the crest, he was overjoyed that there was some virtuous character attributed to him. But he knew it wasn't meant for him. There were many things he feared. He was afraid of taking responsibility for what happens to the group, afraid of putting Hikari in danger, afraid of never being able to make up for what he had done to her.

"It stopped." Garudamon stared at the spikes, now suspended motionless in midair.

"What happened?" Yamato finally managed to pull a weakened Taichi back to his feet. He seemed to be deep in thought. The spikes around them started to disintegrate, becoming small specks of black that seemed to be blown away by the wind.

Wait a minute. There was no wind.

"Look!" Jyou pointed up at the sky. The specks seemed pulled into some direction, moving as if in a stream.

"Aah!" Mimi bumped into Koushiro. A huge boulder to her left turned into black dust as well and was carried into the air.

Hikari's gaze followed the stream of black and saw Apocalypmon, both hands stretched upward, the stream of black forming a black sphere above him.

"Prepare yourselves!" Apocalypmon bellowed "Today, you will all be deleted!"

"He's gathering a huge amount of data," Koushiro had his laptop out. "He's going to use it to attack!"

The attack stopped momentarily. They had an opening! Taichi immediately snapped out of his daze. "Everyone, we need to attack him while he can't move!"

"Right!" A halo of light appeared above Angewomon.

"Come on," Wargreymon aimed for the halo. "Terra Force!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Giga Missile!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Vulcan Hammer!"

The digimon gave their power to Angewomon. The halo above her shone brilliantly against the darkness around them and the light that emanated gave the children a measure of warmth against the cold.

"You have brought great evil into this world," Angewomon raised her left hand and produced a bow of feathers, the energy from the other digimon forming an arrow. "You shall now receive your judgment! CELESTIAL ARROW!!"

"Not in this lifetime!" Apocalypmon laughed, hurling the black sphere that had coalesced above him "DATAWORLD DESTROYER!"

* * *

Kyrie: And that concludes our chapter.

Everyone: WHAAAAT?

Naruto: (facepalm) Not again.

Kyrie: Wow, you've grown up! Have I really been away for that long? I just want to keep the readers coming back. Most of the reviews we get for this fanfic were all pleas for the next chapter because I keep the chapter endings interesting.

Taichi: That's it? Is this what it's all about? Reviews?

Kyrie: If you must ask, yes. They're what brought me back to continue this story. I always keep alerts for reviews in my email acc, and when I erased some of the junk email I've been keeping for so long, I reread the reviews my readers sent and I got a little sad for the readers and hated myself for letting them suffer waiting for the next update.

Sora: There, there; it's alright. Just promise that you'll never do it again and your readers will forgive you.

Kyrie: Thanks, Sora. I'll do my best. And to you, beloved reader, thanks for reading. There's no way I could've gotten myself back without all your support! Till next time! (Check my profile, by the way, okay?)

Read. Review. Inspire.


End file.
